Et l'ange fut mordu
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Clad est infecté par un virus et sauver par un remède marquer lui aussi de la Shinra. Malheureusement le remède a des effets secondaires et Vincent doit agir....YAOI


**Et l'ange fut mordu**

Les halos blafards des torches éclairaient les murs décrépits d'acier et de métal.

La nuit enveloppait l'ancienne base Shinra, et les deux compagnons évoluaient avec quelques difficultés.

Un vif bruit de pas alerta le brun qui pointa son faisceau lumineux sur son ami.

« Clad ? Appela-t-il en scrutant les ténèbres.

« Ca va, répondit une voix. J'ai juste glissé.

Le blond pointa sa torche électrique sur le sol et constata que ce n'était que quelques gravats, dont les coins polis du ciment lui avait fait perdre son équilibre.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Questionna Vincent en le voyant reprendre son chemin.

« Une base désaffectée près du Golden Saucer tu en connaît beaucoup ?

« Non, admit le brun en hochant la tête.

Le long couloir qu'ils suivaient depuis maintenant près de dix minutes, déboucha sur une salle au mur carrelé. Clad défonça la porte à coups de pied et entra suivit de près par le vampire.

Du sang couvrait les tables et des ustensiles on ne peut plus douteux étaient enfoncés dans les meubles d'acier.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ! S'écria le blond en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

« C'est glauque, en effet, souffla l'autre en éteignant sa torche.

« Vincent ?

« Je vois dans le noir, répondit une voix grave.

Le brun bondit sur une table en humant l'air de la pièce un court instant. Puis habilement il sauta sur une autre table et disparut rapidement du champ de vision de Clad.

Ce dernier avança prudemment, veillant à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les barres d'aciers qui jalonnaient le sol couvert de poussière et de verre cassé.

Alors que le silence s'imposait à nouveau dans la salle, une voix appela le blond.

Le jeune Strife pointa son fuseau de lumière vers le mur d'en face, scrutant les ténèbres comme si une vile créature allait sortir de ce bain de noirceur.

« Je crois que j'en ai trouvé un échantillon.

A ces mots, une cape rougeoyante parut dans un étrange ballet près de lui.

Vincent réapparut, présentant au creux de sa main une minuscule fiole qui avait été vidée de la moitié de son liquide.

Clad examina un instant le récipient et releva ses grands yeux bleus vers ceux de son ami.

« Continuons l'exploration, il n'y en a pas assez.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, déclara l'autre de derrière le col de sa cape. N'oublis pas que la Shinra réalisait d'horrible expérience sur les humains. On ne sait pas encore ce qui se cache entre ses murs. De plus c'est une base qui vient d'être découverte. Donc on ignore à quoi elle servait.

Il baissa ses fines prunelles jaunes vers la fiole en la rangeant dans les plis de ses vêtements.

« A première vue, il s'agit d'un centre de recherche expérimental. Peut être que c'est ici qu'est né Sephiroth. Imagine les hybrides qui doivent encore pulluler dans des tubes de verres dans les salles d'en bas. Voudrais tu vraiment éveiller des monstres endormit pour un semblant d'éternité ?

« Tu as toi-même dit que l'on ignorait ce qui se cachait dans les tréfonds de cet établissement. Pourquoi le second niveau serait-il si différent du premier ?

« Clad, le retint le vampire par le bras alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il est tard, nous avons déjà passé plus de trois heures ici, si tu désires vraiment explorer toute la base, je t'accompagnerais. Mais pas seul et maintenant, tu dois te reposer et nous ramènerons du renfort.

Le blond hésita un instant, fixant les flaques noires qui s'étendaient sur les tables pour la plupart renversées.

« D'accord, admit il. Rentrons.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le moteur du bolide cessa lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant la boutique. Vincent bondit de l'engin au même instant que Tifa émergeait de la porte de l'établissement.

Son visage s'adoucit en apercevant Clad descendre tranquillement de sa moto, remboîtant les lames de son épée dans les flancs d'aciers.

« Nous l'avons, déclara le Vampire de sa voix éternellement calme.

« Assez pour tous les deux ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

« Une goutte diluée dans l'eau suffira.

« Comment le sais tu ? Reprit elle.

« Parce que j'ai été séquestré par la Shinra, donc je connais leur traitement.

La brune se rendit compte de son erreur et les invita à entrer. La nuit englobait la ville toute entière, et une fine pluie se mit à tomber. La lumière du palier vacillait légèrement, chassant l'obscurité qui rampait jusqu'à eux.

Ils entrèrent et Marlène qui était au chevet de Denzel, apparut au pied de l'escalier, en courant vers Clad.

La petite fille hurla son nom joyeusement en s'accrochant aux attaches de son pantalon, un magnifique sourire éclairant son visage innocent.

« Je suis rentré, sourit il à son tour.

« Tifa apporte deux verres d'eau, ordonna Vincent en s'approchant du comptoir.

Il se tourna vers le blond et d'une voix adoucie proposa à Marlène d'accompagner sa « grande sœur ». Alors qu'elle s'éloignait gaiement, Clad s'approcha de son compagnon au regard soudainement assombrit.

A peine eut il fait quelques pas, que ses jambes défaillirent et il tomba à genoux, des images l'assaillant durant plusieurs secondes.

« Clad !

Le brun se précipita à sa rencontre, attrapant ses mains qui se cramponnaient à son visage, faisant saigner sa peau. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et une entaille apparut sur son bras, du sang déferlant rapidement de la plaie.

« Clad ! Arrêtes je suis là, ça suffit.

Comme si ses mots étaient enchantés, le blond cessa toutes résistances et tomba dans ses bras, évanoui.

Tifa qui avait entendu la crise dont venait d'être victime l'homme de son cœur, apparut, paniquée près de la porte du couloir.

« Vincent ?

« Ca s'aggrave encore, vite, donne moi l'eau, je vais lui administrer le remède.

La jeune femme acquiesça et quelques instants plus tard ramenait deux verres remplit d'un fluide translucide.

Le vampire porta presque sans efforts son compagnon jusqu'aux chambres du premier étage. Il le déposa délicatement dans une chambre vide et se releva, Tifa déboulant dans la pièce précipitamment.

« Il faut de quoi panser sa plaie, tu t'en occupes ?

« Oui, répondit elle bravement.

« Pour l'instant il est évanoui, je reviendrais plus tard voir s'il est réveillé. En attendant veille sur lui et s'il recommence à délirer, surtout maintient ses mains, sans ça il se blesserait davantage.

A ces mots il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre et disparut dans la nuit. La brune suivit ses pas et referma les vitres, une pluie torrentielle s'abattant à présent au dehors.

Un profond silence régnait dans la pièce, bientôt troublé par la voix de la jeune enfant, dont les pas frénétiques vinrent virevolter jusqu'au lit de Clad.

Marlène posa ses petites mains sur son avant bras et implora Tifa du regard.

Cette dernière sourit doucement en haussant les épaules, et l'invita à aller se coucher, laissant à leur tour Clad prendre du repos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Il s'est réveillé ?

« Pas encore.

Vincent soupira, les traits tirés de son visage opalin trahissant son inquiétude. Toujours de son sempiternelle regard et ton flegmatique il reposa la fiole qu'il triturait nerveusement, et monta rejoindre son ami.

Tifa le suivit du regard et s'empara de la petite bouteille en allant à nouveau chercher deux verres d'eau.

Le brun entra dans la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Clad dormait encore. Il s'avança doucement se postant tout près de lui, et tendit presque timidement sa main gantée vers les doigts à la peau blanche de son camarade. Le jeune homme endormit bougea dans son sommeil et ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Un faible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le Vampire.

« Vincent ? Souffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il ôta vivement sa main et son bras disparut derrière les pans de sa cape rougeoyante. Même si son visage ne reflétait pas son trouble, son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine lorsque les prunelles céruléennes de son ami s'étaient posées sur lui.

« On va pouvoir d'administrer le remède, répondit l'autre d'une voix mystérieuse en le voyant s'éveiller.

Il hocha la tête, donnant son accord de ce simple mouvement.

« Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien de celui là ? Murmura-t-il. Et la dose ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son ami en reculant de quelques pas.

Il croisa ses bras un instant et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le vide encore le vide…raisonnant éternellement dans cette pièce et dans leur cœur. Comme le bruit sourd du gong perdu dans la tempête.

« Vincent ? L'appela le blond en posant ses pieds sur le sol.

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, le repoussant sur le lit fermement.

« Je ne suis pas malade ! Protesta Clad en attrapant son poignet.

Il planta l'océan pur de son regard dans la fournaise de son camarade, et un vif mouvement de paupière lui fit comprendre son intention.

« Attend, ordonna platoniquement son camarade. Tifa va arriver.

Le jeune Strife ne protesta pas, sa lutte contre ses convulsions reprenant de plus belle.

Ses mains se mirent soudain à trembler et des images l'assaillirent sans répit. Sa poitrine se souleva brusquement et le brun se jeta sur son camarade qui venait de repartir dans une crise.

« Sephiroth, entends-tu son cri ! Non !

Les pas précipités de Tifa retentirent dans le couloir, pénétrant à vive allure dans la chambre. De l'eau avait coulé sur ses mains dans son affolement, et le cœur battant, elle posa les verres d'eau sur une table de chevet alors que les cris de Marlène retentissait dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Clad ! Clad reprend toi ! Tenta le vampire en ôtant le vêtement bleu qui ceignait sa poitrine afin de le laisser respirer.

Ce dernier hurla lorsqu'une entaille plus longue que la première jalonna son torse, du sang giclant sur les mains du brun.

Dans la pièce voisine, Denzel faisait lui aussi une violente crise. Personne ne savait quel mal rongeait les défunts malades de la Geostigma, mais depuis quelques semaines, ils se mettaient à délirer, leurs corps blessés par des lames invisibles.

Les mains du blond se cramponnèrent aux épaules de Vincent, et ce dernier ne voyant pas la fin de son trouble l'allongea sur le lit, plantant ses bras dans le matelas.

Clad suffoqua, ses muscles grossissant exagérément alors que l'adrénaline se déversait en lui à une vitesse folle.

Le malade rejeta sa tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, un son étouffé s'évacuant de sa gorge très faiblement. Puis toute la pression retomba et il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Le vampire soupira doucement et caressa son visage, essuyant les perles de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

De toute évidence la maladie avait déjà infecté ses poumons. Il devait faire vite avant que sa vie ne soit en danger.

S'assurant qu'il restait inerte, le brun se leva pour s'emparer d'un verre. Débouchant la fiole, il porta les récipients à ses yeux, comptant une goutte.

Le liquide mauve cristallin se dilua en un instant dans l'eau de source, et Vincent se tourna vers son camarade soumit aux limites de son corps.

Sa cape battit l'air, claquant sous son vif mouvement et revint à ses côtés s'abaissant à son niveau.

Délicatement il souleva sa nuque et écarta ses lèvres, faisant couler le remède dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas attendre qu'une autre crise le reprenne, quitte à le faire tousser au risque de l'étouffer, il préférait le savoir guérit.

Lentement tout le contenu du verre se déversa dans sa bouche et Clad se redressa brusquement, toussant en avalant l'eau.

Sa peau si pâle devint rouge, puis légèrement violette avant de reprendre une couleur normale.

La plaie sur son torse disparut dans un petit halo doré et les convulsions du blond cessèrent. Alors que le silence retombait dans la pièce, ses yeux sans expressions restèrent accrochés à un point flou dans le décor qui l'entourait.

Puis faiblement il tourna la tête vers son ami, sentant une douce chaleur remonter dans ses reins.

« Vincent…

« Clad ? Comment te sens tu ?

Le blond posa une main sur sa joue, écartant avec douceur ses mèches ébènes, un tendre sourire éclairant son visage.

Le vampire aimait voir son compagnon sourire. Lui toujours aussi froid et distant, d'aussi belles lèvres impassibles, les voir alors s'étirer et ses yeux s'affiner étaient comme une récompense.

Il était si beau lorsqu'il souriait, lorsqu'une once de bonheur marquait les traits de son visage.

« Vincent…continua le blond en s'approchant de lui.

« Clad ? S'inquiéta l'autre. Tu ne sembles pas dans ton état normal.

A ces mots il se redressa, s'échappant de l'étreinte sensuelle de son camarade, à laquelle, il devait se l'avouer, il avait eut du mal à résister.

Deux bras l'entourèrent à la taille, et il entendit une voix rauque murmurer contre son dos :

« Prends moi…fais moi l'amour Vincent.

Ce dernier tressaillit. Soit il s'était trompé de remède, soit Clad souffrait des effets secondaires. Les mains de son ami se glissèrent contre son ventre, griffant lascivement sa peau au travers le vêtement.

Le brun se retourna, attrapant ses mains entreprenantes.

« Clad, tu dois souffrir des effets secondaires. Repose toi suffisamment pour que ça passe.

Le blond ne sembla guère apprécier son ordre, et contrarié, il fronça les sourcils en se redressant davantage. Il s'agrippa à ses vêtements gravissant le corps du vampire avec une terrible détermination.

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir, souffla-t-il en lui faisant face.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et il ferma les yeux en l'embrassant. Le contact moite et agréable fut vite rompu par un vif mouvement de son partenaire.

« Pas question, tonna l'autre. Clad repose toi, et ceci n'est pas une proposition. C'est un ordre.

Le jeune homme feula comme un enfant gâté dont le plus beau jouet venait de lui être retiré. Vincent recula lentement, ses yeux n'arrivant plus à se détacher du corps avenant de son camarade, dont les divines formes l'imploraient de le caresser.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre et lentement il ouvrit les vitres avant de sortir, non sans avoir lancé une dernière recommandation à son camarade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tifa entrait dans la pièce s'essuyant le front en soupirant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Clad assit sur le lit se frottant douloureusement les tempes.

A son entrée, il tourna la tête vers elle et se rallongea en soufflant d'un air frustré.

Ses paupières devinrent lourdes, très lourdes, et bientôt l'image de la jeune femme penchée au dessus de lui se transforma en un évanescent mirage qui disparut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La porte de l'entrée claqua à nouveau. Tifa sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, courant telle une effarouchée vers le bruit.

A sa grande surprise, elle tomba nez à nez avec Vincent, qui de son sempiternelle ton flegmatique déclara venir à la requête de nouvelle sur la santé de son camarade.

« Ca fait un moment que l'on ne t'avais pas revu, souffla la brune en resserrant le torchon qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« Deux semaines, le temps que les effets secondaires disparaissent.

« Quels effets secondaires ? S'étonna son interlocutrice.

« Tu n'avais rien remarqué d'étrange dans le comportement de Clad ces derniers temps ?

« Non.

Le brun cligna des yeux, choses qu'il ne faisait jamais, trahissant sa stupéfaction. Enfin il est vrai que Clad ne ressentait strictement aucune attirance pour Tifa, qui elle crevait d'amour pour lui. Mais il était bien étrange que ce dernier porte une once d'envie primaire envers le vampire. Etait ce vraiment les effets secondaires du produit qui avait fait cela ? Où alors les véritables sentiments du blond venaient d'être dévoilés.

Cela paraissait saugrenu. Le remède devait certainement avoir un grand nombre d'hormones masculines pour vaincre le virus qui circulait dans le sang des blessés. C'est pour cela qu'il avait agit ainsi.

Du moins c'est ainsi que Vincent raisonna, refusant de voir une tout autre option.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit :

« Clad dors encore ?

« Non, répondit sa camarade. Voilà trois jours de suite qu'il sort tôt le matin et ne rentre que le soir.

« Il va à son appartement ?

Elle haussa les épaules, lui montrant son dépit d'un regard blasée mais néanmoins inquiet.

Le brun garda le silence un court instant et se retourna pour sortir.

« Attend, souffla Tifa.

Ce dernier se stoppa, le vide de la pièce résonnant en lui comme un profond écho sans signification, telle une perte.

Lentement, l'homme tourna posa ses yeux dorés sur elle, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement.

« Est-ce que…tu peux veiller sur lui ? Il est peut être encore affecté par le virus.

« Impossible je lui injecté la dose juste suffisante pour tuer le virus et ne pas dérégler le fonctionnement hormonale de son corps.

« Je…..depuis que tu es partit il ne cesse de me demander de tes nouvelles. Ce sont d'ailleurs les seuls mots qu'il m'adresse : « ou est Vincent ? ».

Le vampire ne dit rien, ses doutes s'éclairant petit à petit. Mais comment Clad pouvait avoir ce type de pensée envers lui ?

« Je te tiens au courant, il doit certainement souffrir encore des effets secondaires du produits. Après tout c'est la Shinra qu'il l'a mit au point. Il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à des miracles.

Sur ces mots il sortit sans laisser le temps à son amie de répondre quoique se fût.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net, et se rendre dans l'appartement de Clad, le seul endroit, semblait-il, dans lequel il pouvait encore se trouver en paix.

En arrivant devant l'édifice, Vincent monta rapidement les marches qui menaient à son logement. Depuis quelques mois, depuis que le jeune homme blond s'était engagé dans un service de l'état pour défendre la sécurité du pays, il avait décidé de vivre seul. Cela dans le but de ne pas perturber le rythme de vie de Tifa.

Trois coups réfléchis et puissants retentirent dans la porte, jusqu'à qu'une silhouette familière au visiteur apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Vincent ? Souffla le blond en ouvrant totalement le pan de bois et d'acier.

« Clad, je voulais de tes nouvelles, je peux entrer ?

Pour toute réponse le jeune Strife s'écarta de son chemin pour lui laisser le passage libre. Le vampire entra et attendit que son ami reparte au salon pour le suivre.

Mais il n'en fit rien, restant dans l'ombre du couloir de l'entrée. Le lagon de son regard restait planté dans l'hémisphère scintillant de son interlocuteur.

Une chemise négligemment posée sur son épaule, et son pantalon de toile sombre retenue par une ceinture défaite.

Une douceur odeur de savon émanait de sa peau, et ses cheveux étaient encore humide de sa récente douche.

« te sens tu ?

« Bien.

« As-tu toujours d'étranges envies à mon égard ?

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, le jeune blond baissa les yeux un instant en voulant pas soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont des envies étranges, finit il par dire en soupirant. Le désir est il quelque chose d'interdit ? De mal ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais je suis un…..

« Un quoi ? Homme ? Vampire ?

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement, embarrassé de sa pesante situation.

Clad soupira doucement et lentement releva la manche de son vêtement, révélant de longues traces noires qui jalonnaient sa peau claire.

Le brun fixa les marques sans rien dire et se releva ses fins yeux dorés vers les siens.

« Depuis quand tu as ça ?

« C'est apparut trois jours après que tu m'ais injecté le remède.

Les marques s'arrêtaient dans son cou, pour atteindre très certainement le cerveau. Il fallait à tous prix faire sortir le poison de son corps.

Fixant gravement son ami il déclara, d'une voix calme mais qui trahissait le sérieux de ses mots.

« Clad, tu risque de mourir si tu n'épure pas le poison qui se propage dans ton corps.

« A moins de m'ouvrir les veines je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

Le vampire lui en voyait une. Mais c'était une chose que de sa vrai nature il aurait fait naturellement, cependant la Shinra l'avait rendu humain.

« Clad, reprit il gravement. Est-ce tu me permet d'absorber le poison qui coure dans tes veines ?

« Comment cela ?

« Serais tu oublieux de ma nature primaire ?

« Tu veux dire que…. !

« Oui, murmura le vampire en hochant la tête davantage.

« Mais pour toi ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?

« Tant que le produit ne se mêle pas à mon sang.

Le blond hocha à son tour la tête silencieusement, partagé entre le fait d'attendre une éventuelle dissipation du produit qui paraissait peu probable vu son avancée, et la morsure de son ami dans le creux de sa gorge.

« Tu as peur ? Chuchota le brun. Si tu……..tombe sous mon charme tu ne sentira pas la douleur.

C'était un peu osé de dire cela compte tenu des sentiments que ressentait ce dernier pour Vincent. Mais le brun ne parlait pas d'amour, mais d'une sensation d'abandon totale au suceur de sang, ne voir plus que lui, ne plus vouloir échapper à cette charismatique emprise, jusqu'à perdre tous sentiments de raisons.

« Acceptes tu ?

Clad releva ses yeux clairs vers les siens et fit un mouvement de tête pour signifier son accord. Son vis-à-vis s'agita nerveusement et pénétra dans le salon en enlevant son éternelle cape rouge avant de la poser avec une lenteur calculée sur le dossier du sofa de son salon.

Le blond observa la silhouette féline de son ami et laissa le lagon de son regard se plonger dans le sien.

Le vampire le fixa intensément et s'approcha de lui, le surplombant d'une dizaine de centimètres. Leurs yeux se lièrent et instantanément Clad se sentit absorber par son interlocuteur.

Vincent continua de le toiser intensément tout en dégageant le col de sa chemise et la faisant glisser le long de ses bras, passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa gorge.

Il suivit les sillons noirs qui gonflaient hideusement ses veines et caressa la peau de son cou pour le détendre.

Lentement il s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau, s'imprégnant de sa saveur pour faire allonger ses canines.

La sois disante victime entoura ce dernier de ses bras et se cramponna à ses épaules, collant son corps contre le sien dans un position de totale abandon.

Sa bouche était si douce et chaude, il en voulait davantage. Il voulait que cette main qui caressait la chair de son cou découvre une autre partie de son corps qui n'attendait plus que la délivrance qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Le vampire se concentra un long moment pour faire sortir ses crocs acérés, mais l'excitation du blond était largement perceptible contre sa jambe, au point qu'il s'en trouva gêné.

Les battements du cœur de Clad accélérèrent et sa respiration se fit plus courte, son corps tendu pour attendre que la terrible morsure le pénètre pour arracher de son être le terrible mal qui y avait élu domicile.

Pour Vincent l'attente fut longue, rythmée par son appréhension à mordre son ami et de ce qui en découlerait.

Soudain ses canines se plantèrent doucement dans sa chair. Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise, mais resta blottit contre le vampire qui continua la douloureuse entrée en lui avec lenteur pour ne pas abîmer sa jolie peau de porcelaine.

Clad sentit peu à peu le liquide remonter le long de ses veines et s'évacuer de son corps en même temps que son sang.

Dans un gémissement il plaqua un peu plus le brun contre lui et ferma les yeux, partagé entre la vive douleur et le désir qui enflammait ses reins. Etrangement il trouva en ses dents plongées dans son cou une sensation jouissive et une plainte sortit cette fois ci d'entre ses lèvres, suppliant son ami de continuer, comme s'il se remettait corps et âme à ses bons soins.

Vincent laissa échapper un long soupir, avalant le produit toxique et le sang de son ami qu'il se surprit à trouver exquis.

Ses mains descendirent dans son dos et se posèrent sur ses hanches, en sentant un désir jusqu'à là inconnu l'envahir.

Au bout de quelques minutes il finit par ôter les canines de sa chair et constata en vérifiant sur son avant bras, qu'il ne restait plus aucunes marques noires sur son corps.

Clad se raccrocha aussitôt à lui, susurrant à son oreille, se moquant que la chair tuméfiée de son cou le fasse souffrir :

"Fais moi l'amour Vincent….j'ai envie de toi.

Le vampire resta un long moment muet, puis finit par l'enlacer ne pouvant plus se défaire de l'étreinte qu'il venait de lier avec lui.

Sa bouche repartit dans son cou, que cette fois il se contenta de baiser avec douceur et une certaine passion, léchant les plaies jusqu'à que plus aucunes gouttes de sang ne s'en échappent.

Retourner à sa vraie nature le dérangeait légèrement, mais il ne pouvait nier cette partie de lui, qu'elle soit belle ou non. Comme si cela était une drogue dont il craignait de devenir dépendant en prenant ses plus belles sélections.

Une vive chaleur enflamma ses reins et un souffle rauque sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous son pantalon de toile.

Pourquoi avait il envie de son corps ? De l'embrasser, de bouger en lui fougueusement. Etait ce à cause de l'instinct primaire de son corps qui s'était éveillé lorsqu'il mordit la chair blanche de son si beau cou ?

Mais tout en Clad, même qu'il fut réservé, était sensuel et voluptueux. Son corps cambré contre le sien, son souffle balayant sa peau blanche et ses lèvres qui serinaient de tendres mots.

La fusion charnelle de leurs êtres se fondant en une mer de chaleur, telle une profonde brûlure dont plus jamais ils ne pourraient se séparer.

Le jeune homme bascula lentement sur le sofa, gardant son aimé dans ses bras. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son ensemble noir, soulevant le tissu pour révéler sa fine taille.

« Ah….. !

Un cri sortit de sa gorge alors que les longues mains blanches du vampire se faufilaient sous le pantalon du blond, caressant son intimité bouillonnante de désir.

Il commença de long mouvement de houle sur son membre durcit par l'excitation et le plaisir qui lui procurait cette main.

Son corps s'arqua alors que des vagues de chaleurs s'étendaient depuis ses reins, l'enflammant tout entier.

Vincent laissa courir ses lèvres sur sa poitrine découverte par la torsion du tissu, et avec une exaspérante lenteur il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour laisser le regard se croiser.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, et avec une passion jadis retenue derrière le masque taciturne de leur existence, ils s'embrassèrent. L'étreinte fut fougueuse mais non moins belle et douce.

Clad murmura son nom, déchiré par le plaisir qui s'étendait en lui, l'éruption d'une jouissance partagé. Noyé dans la tendresse, il se laissa partir contre son amant qui liait sa bouche avec la sienne.

De longues mains blanches glissèrent contre son ventre et, le prenant par les hanches, le retrournèrent, aidé de bonne grâce par le jeune homme excité à cette simple idée.

Le vêtement glissa lentement, tiré posément par le vampire en qui deux sentiments de fraternité et de désir se combattaient.

Comment faire cela à une personne avec laquelle on avait combattu ? Avec qui on avait partagé tant d'épreuves, sans craindre que la pyramide de leurs sentiments créée depuis des années ne s'effondre sous une simple pulsion ?

Mais la peau de lys moite par son toucher, sa croupe si sensuellement cambré, et ses lèvres entrouvertes qui murmuraient son nom, tout pour perdre la raison.

« Clad…..je……

_Je ne peux pas….tu es trop précieux à mes yeux. L'amitié que je lie avec toi est bien trop précieuse pour risquer d'être brisée par cela._

Cependant, en totale contradiction avec sa pensée, il glissa ses doigts entre ses jolies fesses rondes et fermes fasciné par tant de grâce.

Clad eut un petit sursaut, et le souffle court, attendit impatiemment la suite.

Vincent, appuyé d'une main au dessus de lui, détacha les agrafes de son pantalon déformé par cette fabuleuse sensation humaine.

Le blond entendant le bruit étouffé d'un tissu que l'on froissait, bougea doucement, en soufflant, les yeux clos.

« Viens en moi maintenant….

Le brun déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, près de son oreille, son haleine poisseuse de sang parvenant jusqu'aux narines de son aimé. Celui-ci réprima un frisson, ne jouissant que de l'instant où ils uniraient leur corps.

Un bassin relevé, des cuisses écartées, un plaisir immense mêlée à la douleur pourfendit le jeune homme lorsqu'il sentit son amant entrer en lui.

Relevant son visage pour le tourner vers son dominant, la pénétration lui donna l'effet d'une grande baffe sur la joue.

Il gémit, se redressant en prenant appuie sur ses bras, il cambra sa croupe davantage pour s'offrir à lui.

Vincent laissa entendre un grognement alors que le frottement sur son corps devenait plus intense. Tout était si exquis.

Libéré de tous préjugés et de toutes autres futilités, ils murent en rythme, leurs voix s'unissant en écho avec leur corps.

La température ayant depuis longtemps dépassée la barre du raisonnable, et les frissonnements ne trouvant plus de cesse, la jouissance se répandit en eux.

L'orgasme les ébranla et s'unissant dans leur plaisir et dans leur voix, le bonheur les envahit.

Vincent se laissa retomber sur le sofa, appuyé sur ses bras il reprit sa respiration devenue effrénée.

Clad laissa un long soupir d'entre ses lèvres, alors que essoufflé il se retournait pour faire face au vampire.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, troublé uniquement par leur souffle rendu rauque par l'effort. Avec douceur il leva une main pour caresser son visage opalin, et le brun répondit à sa caresse, en blottissant son visage plus encore entre ses doigts, le cœur battant.

Nul mot de gratitude ne fut prononcé, car il n'avait pas lieu d'être dit.

Leur regard parlait pour eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Clad ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! S'écria Tifa en le voyant entrer en compagnie de Vincent dans le magasin.

Le blond hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, souriant doucement.

Il était si beau quand il souriait, et cette expression ne laissait jamais la brunette indifférente qui, les joues érubescentes balbutia quelques mots en revenant sur ses pas.

Les deux jeunes homme se jetèrent un regard à la dérobé, puis hochèrent la tête en souriant.

Ce qui s'est passé resterait secrètement gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire, mais leur relation elle, ne verrait jamais fin.

Cependant, d'avoir mordu son camarade, Vincent ne s'en remettrait jamais totalement, gardant toujours en éveil tout au fond de lui cette part d'ombre qui ne s'éteindrait qu'à sa mort.

Car le démon avait mordu un ange.

**Owari**


End file.
